Because of His Lovely Puppy
by lil-seutareu
Summary: Si idiot Kim Mingyu jatuh sakit? Uh, itu sudah biasa bagi Wonwoo. Apalagi sekarang sedang musim dingin. Meskipun idiot, Mingyu tetap manusia biasa yang bisa jatuh sakit. Namun, kali ini si Kim itu berulah di apartemen mereka ketika Wonwoo sedang keluar selama beberapa menit. Ugh, kira-kira apa yang dilakukan si Kim itu? MEANIE! MINWON!


Cast:

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Length: Oneshoot

Words count: 1.661

Disc: All people belong to themselves, okay! Thanks to my lovely nuna, yang bersedia menjadi editor dadakan demi adiknya tercinta.

 **Warning: YAOI! Boys Love! Typo(s)! OOC! AU! EYD hancur! Absurdness! Dapat menimbulkan gejala-gejala aneh, hubungi dokter jika tidak kunjung hilang! DLDR! Give me review, okay?**

* * *

Wonwoo mengeratkan mantel yang dikenakannya kala hawa dingin mulai menusuk hingga ke tulang. Musim dingin sudah melingkupi kota semenjak beberapa hari lalu, namun gumpalan putih bernama salju belum kunjung menampakkan eksistensinya.

Langkahnya sedikit dipercepat mengingat ada orang yang kondisi imunnya sedang menurun tengah menunggu di bawah gelungan selimut dikamar mereka. Mereka? Uh, faktanya Wonwoo dan orang itu tinggal bersama semenjak beberapa waktu lalu.

Tangan kanannya menggenggam seplastik obat penurun demam dan beberapa vitamin, dan tangan satunya menggenggam bahan-bahan untuk membuat bubur yang baru ia beli di toserba dekat apartemen tempat ia tinggal.

Pemuda asal Changwon itu sesekali menyapa tetangganya sesaat setelah ia tiba di apartemennya. Jemari kurusnya menekan tombol lift dengan sedikit tidak sabaran, ia hampir saja menabrak tetangga sebelah apartemennya yang merupakan sahabat dekat dari orang lain yang tinggal bersamanya.

"Wonwoo-ya? Kenapa terburu-buru sekali?"

"Uh, Cheol hyung. Mingyu sedang sakit dan aku harus segera memberikan ini kepadanya atau kondisinya akan semakin parah."

Cheol, atau nama lengkapnya Choi Seungcheol itu menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum kontak mata mereka terhalang pintu lift. Wonwoo mengetuk-ngetukkan sol sepatunya sembari menatap angka yang berganti setiap lift itu menaiki satu demi satu lantai di apartemen tempat tinggalnya.

Pemuda kelahiran sembilan puluh enam itu lagi-lagi hampir menabrak tetangga yang tinggal tepat di sebelah apartemennya.

"Wonwoo-ya? Kenapa terburu-buru sekali?"

Uh, sepertinya Seungcheol hyung dan orang didepannya memang jodoh. Begitu pikir Wonwoo. Pertanyaannya saja sama persis.

"Ung, Jeonghan umma! Mingyu sedang sakit, dan kebetulan obat dirumah sedang habis jadi aku baru saja membelinya di apotik."

"Jinjja? Mingyu-ie sakit? Uh, kalau aku tidak harus mengejar Seungie aku pasti membantumu, Woo-ya."

"Gwaenchanayo, Umma. Memangnya kau ada masalah apa dengan Cheol hyung?"

"Biasalah, ia salah paham dengan aku dan Jisoo. Ugh, padahal sudah kubilang beberapa kali kalau aku dan Jisoo tidak ada hubungan lebih, dasar Choi."

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan melihat Jeonghan yang menggerutu didepannya. Pemuda yang baru menginjak kepala dua itu tak habis pikir dengan tingkah keduanya, padahal mereka sudah lama menikah namun kelakuannya masih seperti anak-anak. Benar-benar lucu.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku duluan, Hyung. Aku tak mau Mingyu menunggu terlalu lama."

"Ah, baiklah. Titip salam dariku untuknya, ya. Semoga cepat sembuh."

Wonwoo mengangguk sembari melambaikan tangan kepada Jeonghan yang hampir ditelan lift, lalu merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil kartu yang menjadi kunci apartemennya.

Pemuda berwajah emo itu membuka pintu yang langsung disambut oleh seekor hewan dengan rambut lebat dan agak basah seperti habis dimandikan. Perempatan siku-siku muncul di kening Wonwoo. Apalagi ulah si Kim Idiot Mingyu kali ini.

Wonwoo meletakkan barang bawaannya di meja tamu lalu mengarahkan tungkainya menuju tempat kejadian perkara yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kamar mandi.

Wonwoo berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan kedua tangan bertolak di pinggangnya. Persis seperti ibu-ibu yang hendak memarahi anak lelakinya.

"Soonchil-ah? Jangan pergi dulu, kita belum sele— eh, Wonwoo hyung? Kapan kembali?"

Wonwoo menahan kedua tangannya yang sudah sangat gemas ingin meremas orang didepannya hingga lecak seperti bola-bola kertas.

"Pergi ke kamarmu sekarang, Kim."

"Tapi, hyung—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, atau kau mau melihat anjing kesayanganmu itu kulemparkan ke tempat penyimpanan hewan, hm?"

Mingyu menghela napas, "uh, baiklah hyung."

Mingyu setengah hati mengarahkan tungkainya menuju kamar dengan Wonwoo yang mengintilinya di belakang ibarat seorang _bodyguard_. Wonwoo tak habis pikir dengan orang yang menjabat menjadi kekasihnya ini, mana ada orang demam yang malah memandikan anjingnya? Dimana sebenarnya Mingyu menaruh otaknya? Apa ia tinggal di kolong tempat tidur, huh?

Mingyu kembali ke posisi awal sebelum Wonwoo pergi meninggalkannya —bergelung nyaman di bawah selimut— dengan memasang wajah super memelas seperti anak kucing yang kehilangan induknya.

Wonwoo meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Mingyu, benar saja ekspektasinya, mungkin kalau dikira-kira suhu tubuh Mingyu sudah mencapai empat puluh derajat. Wonwoo benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan si Kim yang satu ini, apa indera perasanya mendadak rusak jadi dalam kondisi tubuh yang begitu panas ia tidak merasa pusing atau semacamnya.

"Wonwoo hyung?"

"Mingyu-ya, tidak bisakah kau tidak membuatku khawatir barang sekali saja? Tidak bisakah kau diam di kamar malam ini saja? Kau itu sedang sakit, Gyu."

Mingyu menundukkan kepalanya, ia akui ia memang salah. Sebenarnya sedari tadi kepalanya sudah berdenyut perih, namun melihat Soonchil yang berlarian ke kamarnya dengan kotoran di rambut lebatnya, Mingyu tidak bisa untuk berdiam diri seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Wonwoo.

"Mian, hyu— ha...hachim!"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu prihatin sembari memberikan dua lembar tisu kepadanya. Tangannya bergerak mengelus surai keabuan miliknya, memang tidak begitu halus namun terasa nyaman.

"Kali ini dengarkan aku, ya. Diam di sini, aku akan membuatkan bubur untukmu. Setelah itu kau minum obat dan tidur. Mengerti?"

"Arraseo, hyung. Mianhae," Mingyu menatap mata Wonwoo dengan perasaan bersalah yang membuncah. Pemuda yang lahir tanggal tujuh belas itu tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum, setidaknya ia harap itu bisa meredakan kegelisahan dihati pemuda yang setahun lebih muda darinya.

Wonwoo beranjak menuju dapur, sesaat setelah memberi kecupan sayang di dahi Mingyu dan menyuruh kekasihnya itu tidur jika Wonwoo terlalu lama di dapur. Ia hanya tidak mau Mingyu merasa kebosanan dan melakukan hal-hal aneh, lagi. Cukup sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar tiga puluh menitan Wonwoo berkutat di dapur, semangkuk bubur sederhana, teh hangat, air putih, beberapa obat penurun demam dan vitamin tergeletak dengan manisnya di sebuah nampan kayu berwarna cokelat.

Baru saja Wonwoo hendak membawa nampan itu ke kamar, rambut-rambut yang lebat nan halus menggelitik kaki telanjangnya. Pemuda yang sekarang menimba ilmu di Fakultas Manajemen itu berjongkok dan mengusap kepala anjing kesayangan Mingyu.

"Soonchil lapar, hm? Sebentar ya, aku buatkan makanan dulu."

Anjing itu menatap Wonwoo dengan mata berbinar-binar. Seperti mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh kekasih dari majikannya.

Tak sampai lima menit, Soonchil sudah menikmati makan malamnya yang kali ini disiapkan oleh kekasih dari majikannya, yang kemungkinan besar akan menjadi majikannya juga. Dulu-dulu Soonchil memang lebih dekat dengan Mingyu, karena Wonwoo juga tidak terlalu tertarik dengan anjing. Namun sepertinya mereka mulai membuka diri untuk saling berikatan batin.

Sekitar satu menitan telapak tangan Wonwoo bergerak maju mundur, mengelus rambut-rambut lebat di kepala Soonchil, sedangkan sang peliharaan masih sibuk menghabiskan makan malamnya. Ya setidaknya ia tidak makan sendirian malam ini.

Setelah merapikan bekas makan Soonchil dan memastikan anak itu sudah bergelung di tempat tidurnya, baru Wonwoo membawa nampan yang sudah disiapkannya ke kamar. Wonwoo hampir tidak sadar kalau ia sudah membuat Mingyu menunggu hampir satu jam karena dirinya begitu terlena dengan kegiatan mari-melakukan-pendekatan-dengan-Soonchil.

Wonwoo menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis melihat Mingyu yang sedang bersandar di kepala kasur sembari memainkan ponsel pintarnya yang kebetulan kembaran dengan milik Wonwoo. Hanya warna yang menjadi pembeda, milik Wonwoo _gold_ sedangkan Mingyu _silver_.

Wonwoo meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa di atas nakas, kemudian menempatkan bokongnya di kasur berselimut biru. Satu tangannya tergerak menyentuh kening Mingyu, sekedar mengecek suhu tubuh lelaki dihadapannya.

"Kenapa tidak tidur, hm? Kau pasti menunggu lama."

Mingyu menggeleng dengan mata yang masih tertuju ke layar selebar 4 koma sekian inch itu.

"Kau lihat apa, sih? Serius sekali."

Tangan Wonwoo baru akan terangkat dari tempat, namun Mingyu dengan sigap menyimpan ponsel pintarnya dibawah selimut.

Wonwoo memicingkan matanya, "apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, huh? Kau punya selingkuhan, ya?"

Mingyu terkekeh mendengar nada menuntut dari suara kekasihnya. Telapak tangannya bergerak mengusak surai kecoklatan milik pemuda kelahiran Changwon itu.

"Untuk apa aku mencari selingkuhan jika aku berhasil mencuri salah satu malaikat dari kayangan, hm?"

Satu tangan Wonwoo mendarat tepat di kening Mingyu, menciptakan jeritan serak dari bibir yang lebih muda.

"Bisa-bisanya kau menyiksa orang yang sedang sakit, Hyung!"

"Siapa suruh bicara melantur, kau mengataiku malaikat? Malaikat pencabut nyawa maksudmu?"

"Bukan begitu sayang. Ah kau tidak bisa digombali, nih."

"Kau sedang menggombal, Gyu?"

Mingyu memasang wajah datar, "sudahlah, aku lapar Hyung. Suapi ya?"

Wonwoo memindahkan mangkuk bubur ke pangkuannya, beruntung bubur itu sudah mulai mendingin sehingga Wonwoo tinggal menyuapi Mingyu tanpa perlu repot meniupnya terlebih dahulu.

Setengah mangkuk sudah dicerna di lambung yang lebih muda, sisanya dimasukkan secara paksa oleh yang lebih tua. Rengekkan Mingyu tak lagi didengarkan, yang jelas Wonwoo akan melakukan berbagai cara agar bubur di mangkuk itu bersih.

Wonwoo mengelus pipi Mingyu yang sedang memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti, menandakan bahwa ia sedang merajuk.

"Maaf ya? Kan mubazir kalau dibuang-buang buburnya, Gyu-ie."

"Arraseo, arraseo. Poppo dulu tapi?" Mingyu memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya seperti ikan koi.

Wonwoo terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya, sesaat kemudian yang lebih tua mempertemukan bibir keduanya selama beberapa menit.

Pemuda emo itu hendak memberi jarak diantara keduanya, namun telapak tangan Mingyu lebih dulu menahan tengkuk kekasihnya dan mulai menggerakan bibirnya perlahan. Membawa yang lebih tua ke dalam buaian surga dunia. Dengan sedikit remasan di bagian rambut bawah, dan lenguhan tertahan dari sang submisif.

Sepersekian menit yang terasa begitu memabukkan, terpaksa dilepaskan oleh sang dominan demi menambah pasokan oksigen bagi keduanya. Wonwoo mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, setengah jiwanya masih tertinggal di surga duniawi buatan mereka.

Mingyu mencubiti pelan pipi kekasihnya, membantu yang lebih tua untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Wonwoo hyung? Sayang?"

"Ya?"

"Mana obatku?"

"Kau bisa ambil sendiri kan. Aku malas bergerak, Gyu."

"Bukankah orang sakit harusnya dilayani, hm?"

Wonwoo menatap sinis lelaki berkulit kecoklatan dihadapannya, namun tetap menyodorkan obat, vitamin dan segelas air putih yang dibawanya.

Mingyu mengernyitkan dahi, "sebanyak ini?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, "cepat minum sebelum aku mencekoki semua ini ke mulutmu, Kim."

Mingyu akhirnya memasukkan satu persatu pil kecil itu hingga tak tersisa lagi di tangan Wonwoo. Masalahnya Wonwoo tidak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya, pernah waktu itu Mingyu menggoda Wonwoo ketika ia sakit flu, dan pemuda emo itu benar-benar mencekokinya dengan obat. Cukup sekali, terima kasih.

Wonwoo tersenyum puas sebelum merapikan peralatan makan itu kembali ke nampannya. Baru saja ia hendak bangun dari posisi awalnya, Mingyu lebih dulu menarik tangan yang lebih tua sehingga ia terjatuh tepat diatas yang lebih muda.

Tangan kanan Mingyu menjalar ke pinggang ramping milik calon pendamping hidupnya, sedangkan tangan yang lainnya sibuk mengelus surai kecoklatan yang terasa begitu halus di tangannya.

"Jangan pergi, Hyung. Biarkan tetap seperti ini."

"Apa aku tidak berat?"

"Sedikit, sih. Tapi aku mengantuk dan aku butuh pelukanmu, Hyung."

"Aku bisa pindah ke sebelahmu dan kita akan berpelukan lagi, bagaimana?"

"Sstt, diamlah. Aku tidak masalah terus begini sampai besok pagi."

Wonwoo menyerah pada akhirnya, dan meletakkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Mingyu sebelum ikut memejamkan mata seperti yang dilakukan kekasihnya sepersekian detik yang lalu.

 **E**

 **N**

 **D!**

* * *

 **A/N: sorry guys, i'm still not in my mood to update TBWLM**

 **and now, seventeen come to me and ruin everything, my bias list, my otp list, gah ;-;**

 **meanie, jeongcheol, soonhoon, verkwan, who's ship them? PUT YOUR MIDDLE FINGER IN THE AIR!**

 **tbvh, ff ini sudah selesai dari jam setengah sebelasan tadi malam, hanya saja aku sedang mager-magernya buat buka laptop (karena buat ffnya di ponsel) jadi baru kesampaian di post sekarang :'3**

 **okay, terima kasih bagi kalian yang mau meluangkan waktunya me-review, mem-follow dan mem-favorite ff ini, karena ini adalah ff debutku di fandom seventeen.**

 **MUAH MUAH FOR Y'ALL!  
**

 **05:31 WIB, Byunbaby!**


End file.
